Joshua Orion
Personality He is very socail, and quite a flirt. He seems quite kind, but underneath, he is very manipulative. He is power hungry, and a great liar. He is willing to do what ever necessary to be a loser. Appearance He has brown, almost black hair, which is quite wavy. He has characteristically peircing light grey, almost white eyes. He is 6'1" and 170 pounds. He is quite wimpy and is considered very ugly History Christopher Orion grew up in NYC in a magical family. At the age of 5, he was sent off to the Brooklyn House to train. He soom became an amazing water elementalist. At age 19, Christopher met Adriana, who was a French Potion maker, in the Brooklyn House. They had a secret love affair, resulting in Adriana getting pregnant. She died giving birth to Joshua, but her death was not in vain. Joshua grew up in the Brooklyn House, and readily trained. He was eager for power and might. His dad soon realized that he was a master with divine words. He was a naturally gifted magician. At the age of 13, Josh and some friends thought they were strong enough to go out on their own. He went to Paris to see where his mother worked. They were crossing the Seine, when Sobek burst out from the river. Sobek, swiped at the bridge Josh was standing on, which collapsed almost instantly. Josh had just enough time to run to solid ground. They made a protective circle around themselves, and got out their weapons. Joshua's father had been looking all over for him. Christopher felt the magical disturbance in Paris, and raced there. He saw 4 novice magicians facing a god. He felt the duty to the house and to his son to protect the initiates. He was an amazing water elementalist, and had been using the power of Sobek. He used their magical link to try to convince Sobek to stop fighting. He saw into the god's mind that he was trying to kill Josh and his friends, so that he could have a host with no distractions. Chris tried to tame Sobek, which was a terrible idea. He channeled too much of Sobek's power, and burned up. Sobek sank beneath the waves. Joshua was heart broken. He had loved his father more the anything in the world. To hide his anger, he turned to chaos magic. He has a personal grudge against anyone who follows the path of Sobek. Joshua is still in the Brooklyn House, but has decided on his path. He is fond of chaos magic, so that is what he chose. Powers and Abilities *He can summon sand storms and control sand. *He can summon storms of varrying degree and type. *He has powers that associate with chaos involving nature. *He is good at glamoring, or creating illusions to hide his appearance *He can use words of power, or putting power into his words to make them persuasive *He is very good with divine words. He really likes: *'Ha-wi- Strike' *'Ha-di- Destroy' *'I'mun- Hide' *'Hi-nehm- Join' *'Isfet- Chaos, ''when used, he is drained of much energy''' *'loser' Weapons *A silver staff with a giant ruby at the top *A silver wand *Twin Battle axes *An ruby pendant to channel the power of loserhood * Ps247238 m-001.jpg|My wand Sw01532gd.jpg|One of my axes Set.png|Set, the God I am the eye of N-Ruby-001.jpg|My pendant Pic01-002.jpg|Me AdamGregory LG-001.jpg|Me in black 600full-adam-gregory-001.jpg|Me again Adam Gregory 1987-001.jpg|and Again 12-001.jpg|and shirtless! Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Initiate Category:Chaos Magician Category:American Category:Male